


甜心

by Vedyminnnnn



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedyminnnnn/pseuds/Vedyminnnnn
Summary: 毛毛一个口误把八月喊作甜心。
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker
Kudos: 4





	甜心

水气贴上镜面，模糊了清晰的线条，留下朦胧的意味。Mendez屏息闭着眼睛站在花洒下面冲干净头顶剩余的泡泡。凭着记忆去抓住挂在钩子上的浴球，又摸索着去按沐浴液。按了好几下后瓶子发出气音，勉强吐出最后一点浅蓝的液体。他扶开眼前的湿发抹把脸，走到浴室门口开了条小缝：  
“甜心，沐浴液用完了，帮我拿…”  
Mendez停顿了半秒，心跳猛地跳漏了一拍，同时在CIA工作十几年的经验让他立刻还算流畅地接上了后半句。  
“…拿瓶新的，就在卧室靠床右边的柜子里。”  
关上门Mendez又抹了把脸，小小平息了一下心情。一个多月前，他接到的新任务是与来自U.N.C.L.E的东德女特工Gaby Teller扮演一对满世界旅游的新婚夫妇，为了让年纪看起来尽可能向年轻的Gaby探员靠近，伪装大师去染黑了自己掺了白发的头发，又修剪了胡子。让自己的造型不再是一位不修边幅的画家或者教授，而是办成了一位证券公司的职员。他俩租下目标人物的房间二楼，上演了接近20多天的夫妇撒狗粮戏码。被目标不小心屡次撞到男方宠溺地刮着他的甜心的小鼻子；女方坐在伴侣腿上给他喂土司；一起出门后男方又急急忙忙回屋拿了伴侣的围巾再出去；又或者在半夜万物都睡着的时候，她家楼上卧室的床还在不知疲倦地嘎吱响着……  
这些小年轻啊…，目标摇摇头容忍了新人有些不知节制的精力，试图重新入睡。她当然没看到Mendez小小打着哈欠，和敷着面膜Gaby一左一右重复起立，用力坐在床上，再起立地努力制造这“甜蜜”的氛围。  
甜心蜜糖小笨蛋宝贝，这些称呼Mendez本早该忘在那间房子的二楼，但是刚刚沐浴液用完的场景与二十多天前上演给目标的几乎一模一样，被蒸汽熏得热蒙蒙的脑袋不经思考就叫出了甜心。  
185cm往上的身高，200磅以上的体重，留着胡子在CIA代号“锤子”的特别行动组成员August，应该会很清楚这个称呼不是在叫他，Mendez靠着门强行冷静分析，他一般只叫他August。（除去揶揄地时候叫Mr.Walker或者Mr.hammer）  
门被轻轻敲了两下后示意他开门，Mendez握住把手，有些心虚地开了门。


End file.
